Only Curiously
by Celery Sticks
Summary: "Beck tried to kiss you... and you said no. Because you were my friend. But Beck is your friend too... does that mean you won't kiss me?"


"Vega."

Tori turned around and jumped. Jade's face was unnervingly close to her own, mint green eyes gazing at her coolly. Tori gulped nervously, eyes flicking in either direction, hoping to find an excuse to scuttle away… or at least find a witness should Jade attempt to do her bodily harm.

Unfortunately, the hallway was deserted.

"Uh… Jade! How can I, uhm… what d'you want?"

"I want you to hold out your wrist." `

Tori's brows knit together in a suspicion, but after a moment she relented, groaning as she held out her hand. Jade gripped it (for such a cold girl her hand's were incredibly warm) and proceeded to drag her captive over to the janitor's closet.

"Why do we have to go into the janitor's closet? The hallway's empty and if he's sleeping in the corner again I'm gonna-"

"I don't need anyone waltzing around the corner and seeing us, now shut up."

"Well!" The sarcasm in her voice betrayed the fear in her chest. What exactly was Jade planning on doing to her? What didn't she want anyone to see? And why was the other girl clutching at her wrist so tightly? _Does she think I'm gonna try and run away or something? Well… I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind._

Jade didn't release her wrist until the door to the janitor's closest fell shut, but for a moment she didn't say anything; she just continued to regard Tori silently, her face unreadable and her eyes betraying nothing. Tori met her gaze just as evenly, but her heart was pounding in her chest like crazy.

Jade broke the tense silence when she inhaled deeply and leaned against the door, her back thudding against the wood. She crossed her arms and looked at the floor, eyes narrowing at nothing. A moment passed before she let her breathe out slowly, and Tori quirked a brow, curious.

"You were… good, the other night. At the Platinum Music Awards. Really good."

Tori felt her jaw go slack with surprise.

_Is she kidding?_

"You dragged me into the janitor's closet because you were afraid someone would hear you _compliment_ me? You know what Jade I'm getting really sick of-"

She took a step forward, eager to say more, but when Jade's eyes flicked upwards to meet hers she froze. Jade's eyes bored into hers, intense and dark and… beautiful. The slyest of smirks spread across her face and Tori felt her mouth go dry.

"Beck tried to kiss you."

Tori's heart stopped; her eyes went wide as saucers. _How did she know?_ Suddenly she was very nervous; never mind the fact that she'd said no, there was no way Jade was just gonna let this go. She'd gone out with Beck for almost two years, and sometimes Tori thought they still had feelings for each other. When she was with Beck Tori often saw Jade out of the corner of her eye, looking sullen and bereft. Sometimes, when there was a knock at the door, she often expected to find Jade behind it, teary-eyed and holding another broken kite.

"Jade I-"

Jade ignored her.

"Beck tried to kiss you… and you said no. Because you were my friend." Tori saw Jade's hand come up and heard the lock click, but didn't really put two and two together until Jade began to stalk towards her, the sly smirk splitting into a Cheshire cat grin. "But Beck is your friend too… does that mean you won't kiss me?"

If she'd been shocked before, Tori was completely flabbergasted now. Her mind couldn't keep up with how fast things had escalated from a simple trip to the janitor's closet to… this. What _this_ was, Tori couldn't say. Was she dreaming?

The warm hands snaking around her waist and even warmer breathe fanning her face certainly felt real… and Tori couldn't recall ever blushing when she dreamed.

One pale hand traced a line of fire up her side, coming to a stop under her chin and tipping her head back ever so slightly so their eyes could meet. The mischievous light in Jade's eyes was half-hidden by the dark, clouded lust that filled them, and Tori swallowed when they flicked southwards for a lingering moment.

"Well, Vega?"

"U-uh… I… um…"

"If you won't answer me… I'll just have to find out for myself."

And Jade's face descended, coming closer and closer; with each inch of space that disappeared between them Tori's heart became more and more like a live hummingbird, her heartbeat pounding as incessantly as its tiny wings. She couldn't pull away, and she wasn't really sure she wanted to… but at this point she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Jade's lips were the softest, most wonderful things Tori had ever felt. Warm and inviting, so unlike everything Tori had come to believe about the other girl. And when they moved against her own, she felt herself respond in what was an almost natural reaction. She felt Jade smile against her mouth, then heard her moan when she opened up to grant Jade's tongue access.

When they finally broke apart they were both panting. Jade was staring at her, her gaze equal parts surprise and pleasure, and as always there was that hint of mischief.

"I guess you and Beck aren't as close as I thought. Good. I was worried he might've… never mind. I'll see you around, Vega."

Jade picked up her bag, ran her fingers through her hair to even it back out, then flashed her a happy little grin as she unlocked the door.

"And just in case you didn't know: 'around' means 'very soon' in Jade-speak, Vega."

With a wink and a slam, Jade disappeared behind the door and Tori was left alone in the janitor's closet… a predicament that was becoming far more frequent than the half-Latina would have liked.

She didn't leave until her heart-rate had returned to normal levels, and the fire in her cheeks had settled into what she hoped was an even, warm glow. She peeked out the door to make sure no one was in the hall, then sprinted to the parking lot, praying her sister hadn't left yet.

…and from the shadow of the stairwell Jade watched her go, the hints of a blush still coloring her cheeks.

_I knew she'd be a great kisser. _


End file.
